


I'll have you for breakfast!

by viflow



Category: Merlin (TV), Merthur - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, Canon Era, M/M, Season 3 ep 02 related.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 05:40:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9307832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viflow/pseuds/viflow
Summary: Arthur could feel as wave of shudders ran through along Merlin's body, and all thoughts of his well-crafted revenge vanished from his head in the sudden blast of awareness: how closely their bodies are pressed together. He forgets what he was going to say because Merlin's body is so hot... It's really hot. And he feels so good and smells delicious...smells....smells like Merlin.He could breath it in- that earthy, seductively sensual fragrance, he always carries on his skin.IT’S REPOSTED AND NOT A NEW FIC.( just in case, you've read it before :-))





	

**Author's Note:**

> As far as I remember I have posted this one before. Maybe removed for editing and was too lazy to post it again? Anyway found it in my doc, so I'll share it with u again.

''What happened?!'' Merlin exclaims in outrage, throwing open the curtains and letting the sun in.

He's looking around the room with a shocked expression, taking in the disaster Arthur had spitefully made in the two days, Merlin's been away.

Arthur feels torn between being happy that Merlin and his insults are back and between his righteous anger. He has to restrain the impulse to go and hug Merlin tight. Then it occurs to him that he is the Prince, and as such: Merlin's heavy-handed master and opts for the last.

'' What happened?! I've had to make do without a servant! That's what happened!'' Arthur grumbles while sitting up in the bed. _Nice, I'm whining like a petulant child._

''I didn't go for _that_ long!'' Merlin fumes, wholly registering the devastated state of the room.

Just as Arthur feels a pang of regret starts to crawl inside his chest about the mess he's made in his fit, he reminds himself that he is pissed like hell, because Merlin disappeared for two days, without so much as a word. He swears under his breath. He's earned his right to be a bit frustrated for having the most irritated and intractable man alive for a manservant.

 _His_  manservant.

Without realizing his eyes soften as he keeps them on Merlin's infuriated face and he's watching him with fond amusement. _And fine.. yes, If he wants to admit it - which he doesn't- also the most adorable one. Doesn't he look just incredibly cute when he is angry?_

Then he quickly pushes this _dangerous_ strain of thought away and schools his features back into a properly fierce expression.

''Without my permission!'' He yelps in a tone he considers threatening.

''What if I was dying?'' Merlin asks, throwing his arms up in exasperation.

Something twitches in Arthur's chest just by hearing it. Oh, getting soft on Merlin won't do with his plan about being awe-inspiring. And anyway, he is here, safe and sound and cheeky as always. So obliviously, it's a big, fat lie for an excuse.

''I wouldn't be complaining.'' He snaps, trying to put a very - very angry expression on his face. ''But you not. So, where have you been?'' He asks, pursing his mouth into a pouting line. Bloody Hell! _Now, why do I sound just like a jealous wife?_ Arthur wonders rather horrified with himself.

''I was dying.'' Merlin answers quietly, his eyes wide and solemn.

Oh, the little imprudent, disobeying, cunning…. Arthur thinks on some more nice descriptions regarding his manservant while he shouts out of the covers.

''I don't have time for this.'' He bristles.

Merlin stares at him with big, incredulous eyes.

''The future of the kingdom rests upon my shoulder!'' Arthur complains dramatically, sitting out at the side of his bed. ''Do you have any idea what it feels like? ''

''Well-'' Merlin starts, his eyebrows cocked, his mouth tipping upwards into the beginning of one of his insolent smile.

''Merlin!'' Arthur yells, pointing his fingers threateningly toward Merlin. He narrows his eyes and goes on intimidating. ''I should have you thrown in the dungeon.'' He puffs out his chest, glares at Merlin minaciously for a good measure and asks. ''So… what have you got to say for save yourself?''

Merlin tilts his head and he's studying Arthur with scrutiny, then gives a long, theatrical sigh of resignation. ''You didn't have your breakfast this morning. Have you?''

''I'll have yooouuu… for breakfast!'' Arthur roars in rage, leaping up from the bed, grabbing the first thing he can reach and throws it at Merlin vengefully.

''No wonder this place is such a mess!" Merlin shouts while expertly ducks his head away from the next flying object. ''Oh yeah!'' his voice dripping with mockery, he is bending his upper body in a parody of a worshipping bow. ''I can see, you've got all the makings for a Great King." Then in the next instant, he is quickly leaning away from a big vase, landing and breaking into pieces directly beside his ear.

After running out of objects to throw at Merlin, Arthur stops and sighs with satisfaction. For seconds he just stays there, contemplating if he should let go this show of disrespect... then launches himself at Merlin.

He grabs him by the back of his jacket and twists his arm behind his back.

"You were saying--?'' He asks pleasantly with a sweet smile.

'' Bugger off you big, cabbage headed prat.'' Merlin bits out with a huff of pure irritation, jerking against Arthur's hand.

Ignoring Merlin's treacherous insults as though he hasn't heard them, Arthur presses his whole body into Merlin's back, then he leans forward to whisper hotly into Merlin's ears. ''--something about how honorable you are feeling by being the servant of the greatest King alive?"

Arthur could feel as wave of shudders ran through along Merlin's body, and all thoughts of his well-crafted revenge vanishes from his head in the sudden blast of awareness: how closely their bodies are pressed together. He forgets what he was going to say because Merlin's body is so hot... It's really hot. And he feels so good and smells delicious...smells....smells like Merlin. Arthur could breathe it in- that earthy, sensual fragrance Merlin always carries on his skin.

Merlin gulps loudly and turns his head over his shoulder to give him a wide-eyed, odd look.

And Arthur realizes it's because his nose is pressed into Merlin's hair, and somehow his left hand slipped under Merlin's tunic and without his knowledge, it's exploring the hot, smooth skin of Merlin's abdomen.

He sucks in a breath and snatches his hand away as if it's on fire and jerks from Merlin's body as if somebody has thrown him.

"Get me my tunic," he says hastily but only it comes out all in one word, one very garbled and incoherent word.

"Excuse me?" Merlin asks and turns around to face him. ''What was that?''

And Arthur knows that Merlin is laughing at him on the inside, because he tilts his head and although he's still watching him with that odd look, his eyes are crinkling up in this adorable way and he's biting at his lip in poorly concealed amusement. His lips... _hmm. His lips._

There is a brief and horrifically awkward pause because Arthur can't tear his eyes away from those sinfully plump, red lips.

And then those lips part, Merlin's tongue flicks out involuntarily to wet them and Arthur's eyes follow the motion helplessly, he is watching in daze its swipe over those voluptuous, highly seductive piece of Merlin.

His breath catches in his lung and he swallows hard. _Oh, Damn it all to Hell! He is but only a human!_

He moves before his mind could catch up with him. Merlin is shoved against the wall, one of his hand clutches Merlin's nape, the other grabs his hip to pull him closer, and with a long growl, he attacks Merlin's mouth.

.............

All his self-denial, all his discipline, and his pact- he had made years ago with himself to suffocate and kill any of his attraction and maddening desire towards his manservant- has been thrown out the window as soon as his lips touched Merlin's.

He covered Merlin's mouth with his, swallowing Merlin's gasp of surprise. He slid his tongue across Merlin's lips and for seconds just breathed him in, loving how merely Merlin's hot breath could send shivers down his spine. When Merlin's mouth opened under his with a soft hum of pleasure, Arthur felt his control slipping away.

His lips moved over Merlin's hungrily, stroking Merlin's lips, devouring the taste of him ravenously, with the hunger of his long years of repressed passion and desire.

Sweet Heaven! Merlin's lips tasted incredible! They were so soft, so hot, so much sweeter than Arthur'd ever fantasized they would be! The wet catch of their lips felt so good, Arthur couldn't get enough. He drew Merlin in, again and again, nipping, biting, sucking, licking his lips.

Merlin made low, breathless noises that went straight to Arthur's cock and it jumped to full hardness, straining against his pants. He pulled back for just a second, but Merlin was chasing him, kissing him back like something out of Arthur's dreams--Arthur usually liked to deny to himself, he ever had-- hands scrabbling against Arthur's chest and shoulders. And it was making Arthur crazy and painfully hard and desperate, and he couldn't stop touching, either.

He cupped Merlin's face then slid his hands down to Merlin's neck that has been his torment for ages. He ran his hands across Merlin's shoulders, down his sides and palmed his waist. He stroked his hands up over Merlin's chest and down his back. He skimmed his fingers along the side of Merlin's cheekbones then closed them around the back of Merlin's neck and tucked his thumbs behind Merlin's ears. He was holding Merlin's face, thumbs drawing tiny circles just under his lovely ears as he kept devouring Merlin's lips.

They kissed and kissed and kissed.

Arthur still had a hard time to believe, that he was finally kissing Merlin and how good he felt. He felt lost in it. Waves of pleasure and heat washed over him, then it curled under his skin to churn through his entire body, and Arthur never, ever wanted it to stop.

''Merlin,'' he gasped with breathless disbelief, because he simply couldn't abandon Merlin's lips long enough to take a proper breath.

One of Merlin's hand clutched around the swell of Arthur's ass while the other slid up on his back, and Arthur felt Merlin's hot palm pressing down against the skin of his shoulder blades. Holding him more firmly, Merlin nudged his thigh between Arthur's, a slow pressure, and Arthur's blood surged.

Their cocks brushed against one another through their trousers and Arthur moaned and pulled Merlin closer — because God, it was Merlin, and it was Merlin's cock touching his. And Merlin was hard. He was _really_ hard. And he was making those erotic, little gasps into Arthur's mouth.... and Arthur's body quivered.

Bloody Hell, Merlin drove him crazy!

Shifting against him, Merlin started to grind his hips with little lifts and circles, and he made a gorgeous, shocked noise as they realigned one more time and their erections made a slow drag of friction against each other.

Arthur mumbled Merlin's name again and drifted one hand into Merlin’s hair. The soft whimpers of Merlin's pleasure in Arthur's mouth grew louder and quicker every time their dicks caught just right against each other, and the raw sharpness of it sent sparks spiraling down Arthur’s spine. _Every_ damn time.

He tilted Merlin's head for a deeper access and delved his tongue into Merlin's mouth. Merlin’s tongue touched his own, feather-light, just a ghost of a touch and he gave a hum of pleasure, then did it again, and again, until, at last, he took possession of it completely, pressing and circling his tongue against Arthur's, one arm tightening around Arthur’s torso, drawing him in even closer.

Arthur closed his eyes, but he couldn’t do anything about the heart that was pounding in his chest.

''God, Arthur," Merlin gasped into his mouth, low and loose and sexy, and Arthur shuddered, biting at the lush bottom lip pressed against his own. Merlin increased the pressure and rubbed his cock harder against Arthur's throbbing one, he was rutting more impatiently now.

Arthur could feel the fury of his passion for Merlin that he held at bay so long unleashing, wild and raw. The intensity and sheer devastation of it surprised him. He wondered how had he been able to keep it contained for so long.

His heart pounded, he felt like the bones in his legs have dissolved.

Christ, he was going to come into his pants just from kissing and rubbing against Merlin. He's waited for so long, he doesn't want to get it over before they even started. He wants to feasts on and devour every inch of Merlin's beautiful, pale body. Wants to explore every curve and angle. He wants to see Merlin's face lost in pleasure while he takes him apart. There is so much he wants to do to Merlin, with Merlin...

With torturous effort somehow he mastered himself and broke the kiss by force of his will and pressed his forehead against Merlin's. His mind still reeling, his eyes slipped shut because all he'd hear was the trumping of his own blood in his ears as his pulse rushed violently and he was breathing hard.

'' _Arhur_!'' Merlin growled frustrated and let out a small, dissatisfied, suffering rumble in his chest.

Merlin's aroused, throaty groan resonated through Arthur's body and Arthur gritted his teeth against the primitive urge to tear Merlin's clothes away and thoroughly ravish him there, against the wall. In the next moment, his mouth quirked upwards into a cocky, self- satisfied smile with the realization, that he could have the same mind-blowing effect on Merlin as he has on him.

He leaned his head back to gaze into Merlin's face. Merlin's nose was lightly scrunched up in irritation, his cheeks were flushed, and there was a small, adorable pout on his kiss-swollen lips. A warm feeling mixed with a strange possessiveness blossomed in Arthur's chest. When Merlin's wide, slightly wonderous, bright, passion hazed and soulful eyes met his, something jammed into Arthur's chest. 

A hot, hard stab of pure emotion.

A cliff edge crumbling into the sea. 

He couldn’t find words to to express what he felt and for a second had to look away. 

“Merlin,” he said, when the tightness in his throat made him able to utter that one word. “Merlin.”

He said Merlin’s name like a vow.

Like a promise. 

And when his eyes met Merlin's again his heart leaped, and though his blood was still shimmering with desire, everything inside him softened. Tenderness, so strong, so unexpected flowed through him, he felt it in every pore, every nerve of his body. He wanted that, that honest, true, innocent happiness, untainted by the world’s disapproval. He wanted it, even knowing it was madness and it wasn't something he could keep.

Then Merlin bit his lip and Arthur made a low, urgent noise deep in his throat and good intentions forgotten--- _he wasn't made from stone_ !--- he slid his hands up under Merlin's shirt and crowding him towards his bed, he started to kiss the hell out of Merlin...'again.

And because Arthur loved the flavor of him, that mind clouding, seductive taste of Merlin's skin- true to his word earlier -with long, sipping kisses over Merlin's face, neck and shoulder, he began to relish him-as for his breakfast.


End file.
